


Too Many Questions

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Illnesses, Questions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardra has too many questions about the strange pair who appeared over Ruatha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Questions

Mardra dipped the drying cloth into the bowl of cool water and then reapplied it to the young girl's forehead.

"You must come. You have to come," the girl insisted deliriously. "The threads are coming and you have to help."

Making shushing noises, Mardra applied a second compress. Normally, as Senior Weyrwoman, she would not be tending to just any sick girl, but this was an exception she was willing to make.

She cried out again, "Ramoth? Where is she? Ramoth!"

For one thing, this mysterious woman rode a Queen dragon, when Mardra was quite certain that no such eggs had gone unaccounted for in her lifetime. _Where had the Queen come from?_

At first they had suspected the Southern Continent, but it was a well-known fact that that was a barren land, ravaged by unchecked threads. Where then, had she been hiding, to have impressed a Gold? And what had happened to the duo to put them in such a state?

"It belongs to Ruatha!" the strange girl insisted angrily. "I remember it! How dare they take it?"

And if she were being honest with herself, that was the real reason Mardra had taken a personal interest in this girl. Not only had she appeared in the skies about Ruatha, but in her delirium she kept babbling about Mardra's home Hold. Things about its innermost chambers – things she shouldn't know.

"Where are they? Are they coming? You have to come! There aren't enough left! Not enough time!"

Mardra took the cloth off her sweat-soaked brow and rinsed it in the water again before reapplying it. How did this woman know about Ruatha? And where were she and her Queen come from? And what had happened to put them in such a state? Mardra didn't like all these unanswered questions that filled her mind.

"Ramoth? I can't feel you! Ramoth!!" The girl's cry was desperate and piteous, and Martra crooned soothingly.

Perhaps something had happened to somehow sever the connection between rider and dragon. It would certainly explain the girl's madness. More than once had Mardra had to care for a man who lost his dragon to threads until he was well enough to leave the Weyr. Perhaps this was similar. Except the Queen lived! She did almost nothing but eat and sleep, but she _lived!_

T'ron may be anxious for a little excitement to relieve the monotony of the last few months, but Mardra did not like all these questions. And until this mystery girl woke up and answered all of them to her satisfaction, Mardra herself would keep an eye on her.


End file.
